Bound To You
by Angelreira23
Summary: Mysterious murders lead Sasuke to a local nightclub where he meets the beautiful singer, he falls for and finds out shes more intertwined with the murders. (main character death)


**~*Bound To You*~**

"Another victim of overdose." Sasuke said in thought as he stared at the dead body in front of him. It was the third case this week of a victim dying of an overdose. He looked around; there was no sign of foul play. He walked toward the coroner, "Can you give me anything on the victim?" He asked. The coroner nodded his head and pulled out a small notebook.

"The name of the victim is, Gaara Sabaku, age twenty," He flipped a page, "He worked at the 'The Blue Room' as a patron. I researched him and he has a history of drug abuse. This could be classified as an accidental overdose on heroin." Just what he thought, accidental overdose. The same cause of death of the people before him and, it couldn't be a coincidence that all three of them worked at the same club. Something wasn't right. He turned to his partner and older brother, Itachi. Itachi looked at him knowingly.

"You're thinking the same thing, aren't you?" He asked him. Sasuke nodded his head.

"The Blue Room is where we should be at." Both of them walked out the hotel room and outside to the car. Itachi climbed in the driver's seat while Sasuke in the passenger. Pulling off toward the club. Sasuke went in deep thought, these death weren't accidents, they were homicide. Whoever killed these people were highly educated and used a person with drug use history for an alibi. He put his finger to his chin, before he could think more about it, they were already there.

Both of them stepped out the car and looked at the short building and read the sign that glowed in a light blur color. "This is it." Itachi said. Sasuke eyed the line of people waiting on the side of the building. Itachi read his mind, "This place is really popular on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays." Sasuke raised a brow.

"Any reason?"

"Some singer." He answered back. Both of them walked up to the security guard, ignoring the women that were trying to grab their attention, and pulled out their badges. He nodded his head and opened the door for them. As soon as they stepped in, they heard a wail of crying coming from somewhere in the back. Both of them looked at each other before after the sound.

"Sakura, you must calm down. We're about to open-" Both of them heard a bang then a groan.

"I don't give a damn about this place! The only reason I agreed to work here," They heard a sob, "Was because...Gaara." the voice said before breaking down in a cry. They walked into a room that looked like a dressing room. Sasuke looked at the man on the floor that had his hand over his cheek in pain then toward the woman who had her head down on the desk. The man didn't seem to notice them as he got up and walked over to girl and began to rub her back, trying to comfort her.

"Sakura-"

"Shut up!" She screamed pushing his hand off of her before throwing a brush at him. He managed to catch the brush before shaking his head. He turned to walk out the door but stopped when. His eyes widen in shock.

"Excuse me?" Itachi forth.

"Detective Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. We're here on behalf the recent death of Gaara Sabaku." Itachi said. The man looked over to the woman when he heard crying stop, showing that she was listening. He pushed them out of the door, closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about that gentlemen, I'm Lee, I also work here. Gaara is a sensitive subject for her at the moment. I can ask any questions you need." Itachi nodded his head and took out a small notebook.

"Okay, can you recall the last time you saw Gaara and his actions."

"The last I saw him was two days ago, he said he had to run an errand."

"Did he give you any specifics on the errand?" Lee shook his head.

"Sorry, Gaara wasn't the social-type." Itachi nodded his head once again.

"Do you know of him being surrounded by drugs or took any?" Once again he shook his head.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I don't know much about him, in fact, nobody that works here do except for Sakura. He and her were always seen together. I think they were in a relationship." Sasuke saw Itachi write something down before closing it.

"Thank you, Lee. We would like a moment with Sakura." Lee gave him a worried look before catching his hand on the doorknob.

"Be careful. Sakura isn't the sit-and-listen kind of person." Lee warned. Itachi smirked.

"I think we can charm her." He said before shaking his hand off him and opening the door. Sasuke walked in first then Itachi, closing the door behind him.

"Excuse me, miss, but-" She threw her hand up, silencing him.

"Please, detective. Not being rude but I don't want to hear it. Please leave me alone." She said dropping her hand back on the desk. Sasuke looked at Itachi. Itachi gave him and look that said he had it.

"Miss. We need answers. The death of Gaara may have been murder." After a few second past, she lifted her head from the desk and turned to them. Sasuke blinked, finally able to get a good look of her. She wore a form-fitting blood-red dress that had a split running up showing her entire leg along with blood-red gloves that ran up to elbow. Her pink hair curled elegantly around her shoulders, part of it being held back with a flower. Her lips painted over with red, the eyelids above her sparkling green eyes was shadows with purple, perfect shade for her eyes. The only thing tainting her ivory skin was the wet, black trail of her eyeliner.

Sasuke blinked once again; she was beautiful. He felt kind of sorry for someone like her to lose her lover. Sasuke looked over to his side and saw a tissue box. He reached over and pulled a couple out, handing them to her. She looked at him for a quick second before taking them, mumbling a quiet thank you. Sasuke sat down on a nearby stool and watched as she tried to wipe away eyeliner but failed because it began smudging.

She looked at him once again, "Can I have a cigarette?" She asked, her voice slightly cracked. Sasuke raised a brow.

"What makes you think I smoke?"

"I saw a pack inside the pocket inside your jacket when you reached for the tissue." He smile slightly before taking them out, handing her one. He then took out his lighter and lit it for her. She took a long drag from it before blowing out a puff of smoke. She cross her exposed leg over the other and wrapped her arm under her chest while the other held the cigarette close to her mouth.

"What is it you need to ask me or are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" Itachi cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, mis-"

"Sakura." She interrupted, looking at Itachi.

"Okay, Sakura. How would you describe Gaara?"

"The only man who loved me without lying his hands on me." She answered.

"So I take that both of you were lovers?" She let out a small chuckle; confusing them. She fell back in her seat. "Now, what makes you say that? Was it Lee?" She let out another chuckle. "That hairy eyebrows dumbass. Gaara is my half-brother from an affair his father had with my mother. I knew him ever since highschool. Funny, I didn't know he was brother until then, after we started dating..." Her eyes took on a far away look before visibly shivered, "Kind of messed up to find out I lost my virginity to him."

Both Sasuke and Itachi shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Too much information. Even for them.

She looked down at her knee in thought. She sighed loudly before leaning her elbow on the chair and bring the hand that held the cigarette to her head. She let out a small chuckle.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and he did the same before looking back at her, noticing that she was rocking back and forth in the chair, "That idiot...he told me he was done...he lied to me. He lied to me. I told him to never lie to me..." She said to herself in a whisper.

"Sakura." Sasuke said gently. Her head snapping up, "Tell us." He coaxed her. She looked at him then looked away unsurely.

"He was clean for 125 days, he was okay. There is no way he could have relapsed." Both Itachi and Sasuke stood up. Sakura stared up at them, unfallen tears brimming her eyes.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Sakura, we'll contact you for farther investigation." Itachi said before leaving the room. Sasuke followed after him but spared a glance to see her staring at his back. She quickly looked away by spinning her chair around toward her mirror, wiping the black trail from her cheeks. He gave a sadden look before closing the door behind him.

He turned to Itachi, "Sasuke, I want you to stay here and watch for any suspicion among workers here, even her." He said adding a nod toward the closed-door. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What makes you think she did it?" He asked.

"Sasuke, you already know, nobody is ruled out." Sasuke shook his head and looked the other way. "Sasuke, I don't know what you're feeling but don't let it get in the way of your job...and for God sake, you have a wife."

"I already know, Itachi." He said leaving him. Sasuke hated to admit it, but Itachi was right but why did he have to bring his wife into it? Of course he would hold some attraction to her; she was beautiful. Sasuke shook it off; He didn't know what he was talking about. He took a deep breathe before walking out into the lounge. His eyes slightly widen when he saw the amount of people.

He took a seat closer to the stage. He watched as the band members prepared their instruments. He looked at each one of the faces before looking around, looking at every patron, his eyes then stopped on a man standing near the bar. He seemed like the only irregular person in here. Watching as he exchanged words with another, Sakura came out from the door behind him.

He turned to her and pushed her into the wall, whispering harshly at her. Sakura looked down, away from him in fear. He lifted her chin and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek. Just then, Lee came out and pushed him away from, saying words to him that made him walk away. Lee said and few words to her and she nodded her head before walking toward the stage.

Sasuke looked around for the man but couldn't find him. He was so caught up in seeing if she was okay, that he lost sight of him. He was definitely a suspect, he would have to ask one of the patrons who he was. Hearing the sudden loudness of the crowd, he looked toward to see Sakura already on stage, fixing the mic. He became quickly captivated by her. From her expose long pale leg, her small waist, her decent sized chest, her delicate shoulders, exposed neck, to her beautiful face.

Her eyes were closed, he wanted to see them. As the band began to play, her gloved hand grabbed the middle while the other held on to the mic.

_It's okay in the day I'm staying busy _  
_Tied up enough so I don't have to wonder where is he _  
_Got so sick of crying _  
_So just lately _  
_When I catch myself I do a 180 _

Sasuke now knew, then and there, that he was smitten.


End file.
